


Side Effects of Resurrection May Include

by KayNight



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Red Hood: Lost Days, Robin (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Saved!Jason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-11
Updated: 2013-04-11
Packaged: 2017-12-08 05:10:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/757421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KayNight/pseuds/KayNight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason didn’t know that Bruce had meant the soldier term so literally when he put on the tights. Still.</p>
<p>Still he would have put them on, but don’t tell Bruce that. He already thinks Jason is too suicidal for a man eight weeks back from the dead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Side Effects of Resurrection May Include

It was hot and cold. It was shivers down his spine, blurred vision, and bile rising in his throat. It was a speeding heart rate and uncontrollable twitching.

And it was supposed to help him. Right.

‘Give it time’ they told him ‘six weeks at least’

Six weeks? He’d barely gone three days before puking his guts out, and when Jason said guts he meant guts- there wasn’t anything else in his stomach besides acid to throw up. After that little incident Bruce had taken him off them, only to find him thrashing and screaming the very next evening, sweat drench skin and unseeing eyes.

Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder. PTSD. The same shit that has made the Iraq and Afghanistan wars more mass suicide than conquest.

Jason didn’t know that Bruce had meant the soldier term so literally when he put on the tights. Still.

Still he would have put them on, but don’t tell Bruce that. He already thinks Jason is too suicidal for a man eight weeks back from the dead.

But what Bruce does know, is that for all the hell achieved under the meds, they banish the nightmares, the phantom crowbar coming down again, again, and again to the broken record of a hiccuping laugh. So now Bruce forces him to eat three square meals a day- even if the sight of food makes his stomach turn (oh the irony that not consuming that very food is what makes that turning into rolling into retching into vomiting).

eight weeks since he clawed his way out of his own coffin screaming Bruce’s name through oxygen-deprived lungs and being found three days later in Crime Alley, smelling like piss, blood, and graveyard dirt (and Jason was already wishing he was back in it.)

(But only for a moment, only for a breathe in which the meds hit their peak at a little past noon and soon that passes as Bruce sweeps him out of whatever corner he’s crawled into and demands that Jason explain the system of drug running in the South End and Dick swings by to watch Star Trek and they take him out for a chili dog and drags him in physical therapy which more like endless rounds of massages and makes him walk Ace and-)

it could be worse. It could be a lot worse. Oracle could have missed the call reporting a mugging on 5th and Harper, Batman could have missed the trail of dirt and blood leading into the Alley, Jason could have been too far gone- but he wasn’t. And here he was, glaring at his PTSD meds as he did every morning, and wondering if the pain was worth it all.

“Jason! Alfie is making crepes get your butt down here!” Dick shouts from the foyer and there is Bruce’s voice, monotone except for the thread of amusement that Jason can only notice after so many years around the man, “Dick get off the chandelier, and Jason you might want to get down here before Dick eats everything.”

Jason smirks and the hesitates, glancing down at the blue-grey pills on his bed stand next to a tall glass of water. Bruce shouts again, something along the lines of him confiscating Dick’s wingdings.

Jason sticks the pills between his teeth, and downs the entire glass of water.

Dick better have left him some fucking crepes.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to melpomenicsingularity of Tumblr for the proofing.


End file.
